Inevitable
by Hapyverdeituyu
Summary: Amor, que palabra tan curiosa. SeokSoo Seventeen, songfic. También subido a la plataforma de Wattpad bajo el mismo user name.


《Si es cuestión de confesar...》

No quería mirar su reflejo, no estaba seguro de la razón exacta. No sabía si se debía al hecho de no soportar ver su propia imagen, que en realidad era una cruel exposición de lo deprimente que podía llegar a lucir alguien. Donde debajo de sus ojos unas manchas oscuras pretendían resaltar el vacío que desprendian estos. Por eso no podía evitar tocar el espejo esperando que fuera una ilusión producto de los restos de un sueño que no tenia como opción el dejarlo en paz. Pero siempre resultaba en lo mismo, y solo podía aferrarse al lavamanos con los ojos cerrados con mas fuerza de la requerida para que doliera. Porque necesitaba que no fuera real, porque en ese caso y para su consternación, implicaba que realmente SoonYoung se había ido y la sola idea de verse en el espejo era volver al principio, donde la fase de la negación cobraba vida, negándose esa posibilidad. Se encerraba en su burbuja hasta que era capaz de asimilarlo todo.

《No sé preparar café...》

Cuando parecía controlar sus emociones, la tristeza sobre todo palpitando mas fuerte que nunca porque siempre era así luego de un ataque de crisis. Se arrastraba con pies fríos y pesados hasta alcanzar la cocina esperando de alguna manera encontrarse con el olor del café recién hecho rozandole la nariz, hasta que aceptaba con resignación otra vez que él era la única persona en ese lugar. Y que no había motivo alguno por el cual seguir levantandose tan temprano en la mañana. Porque no había nadie a quien rodear con sus brazos, para mantenerlo caliente de ese ambiente gélido causado por el amanecer, que era innecesario porque ya no existía quien le transmitiera esa energía para comenzar el día.

Entendía que si iba a querer cafeína iba a ser necesario que la preparará él, y solo le quedaba reirse de si mismo con lagrimas que aguardaban en sus ojos por un permiso para escapar, después de todo era un asco y jamás había sido capaz de hacer una mísera taza que fuera decente para el paladar. Porque la única persona que le agraciaba la boca con café era SoonYoung. Y volvía a un estado de desprecio interno hacía él, hacia SoonYoung y hacia todo a su alrededor.

《Y no entiendo de fútbol...》

Se sentaba entonces en un mueble viejo que había perdido el color rojizo de antes, esperando que apareciera algo de la nada en algún momento y encendía el televisor donde la imagen de un hombre hablando sobre los resultados de un juego de fútbol se burlaba con crueldad sobre su poco entendimiento en la materia, porque allí ya no estaba el exagerado aficionado al deporte explicándole que tan bueno o malo era lo que estaba pasando.

Era en esos instantes donde el deseo de destruir la pantalla de aquel televisor le cruzaba fugazmente desapareciendo con la noticia, que cambiaba drásticamente de tema para adentrarse en la farándula y un tal Seventeen.

《Y para ser mas franca, nadie piensa en ti como lo hago yo...》

Se preguntaba en qué rayos se había equivocado porque solo podía recordar las cosas buenas. Como ese sentimiento en el pecho que le provocaba picazón cada vez que sus labios se tocaban, el como encajaban de una extrañamente perfecta manera cuando dormían juntos, el hecho de quererse tanto hasta el punto que no era necesario decirlo o demostrarlo demasiado ellos ya lo sabían. Y de repente el golpe de recuerdos le hacia reaccionar y darse cuenta que tal vez si era necesario decirlo y demostrarlo, que el que SoonYoung se alejara cada vez mas como si ya no fuera necesaria su presencia era debido a algo. Que era extraño dejar de recibir eso besos por la mañana, costumbre propia. Que ya no le hacia espacio en su ajetreado horario para escaparse del mundo tan solo un rato, algo pequeño, a SeokMin no le importaba mucho cuanto tiempo fuera, él solo quería volver a oír que lo amaban y ser capaz de decirlo él también.

Detestaba el sentimiento de perdida, y muy tarde logro darse cuenta que en aquella relación, ya todo estaba perdido.

《Aunque te de lo mismo...》

Abrumado por los recuerdos se tragaba ese orgullo que estaba seguro no tenia, para oir su voz otra vez si era posible. Explicarle que todo se podía solucionar, que el amor se iba, volvía. Que en ellos era imposible que se acabara por completo, que le diera una segunda una oportunidad a lo suyo, que los años no se podían tirar a la borda como si nunca hubieran pasado. Y presionaba las teclas emocionado de la sola idea de poder volver a oírlo, mientras los pitidos le aceleraban el corazón lo suficiente para que el dolor en el pecho le ardiera.

—¿Aló? —Hasta que del otro lado se apreciaba una voz que no registraba como conocida, jamás la había oído. La manos apretaban tan fuerte el teléfono porque le temblaban con tanto ímpetu que temía dejarlo caer.

—¿SoonYoung? —pregunta con anhelo, como si esperara que de verdad fuera a ser él y de alguna manera después de pronunciar el nombre maldito en voz alta este fuera a hacer acto de presencia en el medio de la sala para tranquilizarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien. Pero él mas que nadie sabia que nada lo estaba.

—Oh, no. Lo lamento, él no esta ahora aquí, aunque puedes decirme lo que quieras a mí si te parece.

—Lo siento, pero ¿con quién hablo?

—Si, si, yo soy Minghao, soy su novio.

El aparato cae al suelo donde el sonido de la voz antes de colgar sigue atormentado haciendo mucho mas profunda la herida. Se pregunta cómo, si el tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido como para seguirle el paso, si realmente siquiera fue amado con la misma intensidad con la que él se entrego. No entiende por qué es el único que no puede superarlo ¿por qué aun no puede dormir sin tener pesadillas? ¿por qué donde sea que mira está él ahí? ¿por qué es el único que recibió palabras de apoyo de sus amigos como si necesitara de su ayuda?

Se queda arrinconado en un pequeño espacio con la impresión de saber que esa pieza que lo mantenía todo estable se le ha escapado sin posibilidad de recuperarla, y todo lo planeado esta empezando a caer de forma demasiado apresurada para poder asimilarlo correctamente. Se levanta del suelo poseído por una fuerza mayor, desordenando todo aquello que se cruce por su camino buscando al mismo tiempo un estúpido calendario. Lo encuentra en un rincón de un cajón que no era suyo, se queda mirando los números entre sorprendido y confundido. Han pasado seis meses, no lo entiende mucho ¿acaso es demasiado? Porque él lo considera poco, sobre todo cuando las cosas siguen tan frescas en sus memoria, que incluso llega a dolerle lo real que pueden verse. Y no puede creer que el siga tan destrozado mientras SoonYoung se lo ha tomado todo con rapidez, no quiere pensar que ya no le pertenece, que ya no siente amor, que ha sido tachado de su vida para ser reemplazado por alguien que de seguro es muchísimo mejor.

《Si es cuestión de confesar...》

Sus amigos le dicen que ya estaban enterados, se siente inútil cuando la excusa que obtiene es que no querían empeorar su ya frágil estado de animo. Lo que peor lo hace sentir es darse cuenta que todos parecen estar de acuerdo con la relación, como si estuviera bien y la idea que todos traten a este desconocido hace que le hierva la sangre, porque antes siempre fue SoonYoung y SeokMin, no SoonYoung y Minghao y la boca solo quiere lanzar improperios es agonizante como todo parece cambiar para bien, excepto con él. Excepto porque SoonYoung no vuelve y sin él las cosas no pueden seguir su curso.

《Nunca duermo antes de diez...》

Son apenas las nueve cuando el peso de los días le cae sorpresivamente en los párpados, los cuales se cierran sin querer. Se niega a dormir porque aun no son las diez, y se hunde en la almohada recordando las burlas amargas de SoonYoung cada vez que pasaba algo así, por esperar siempre a una hora exacta aunque se estuviera cayendo del sueño.

La risa en sus oídos se oye tan real que olvida que es una alucinación como mucha de las anteriores. Esta tan cansado que se deja manipular y cae dormido sin importarle por esta vez que hora es, quiere acabar con el sentimiento de opresión.

《Ni me baño los domingos...》

Ha pasado casi el día, mira desde el balcón la forma en que el sol se va ocultando con tanta tranquilidad dejando a su paso una estela de colores bonitos. Se imagina que esta ahí, que lo abraza para luego burlarse de saber que aquel era otro domingo a la lista que no se bañaba. Que no entendía como algo así daría suerte, no se daba cuenta que el simple de estar ahí ya lo consideraba suerte.

Extrañado voltea al oír que tocan la puerta, camina hasta ella confundido de recibir visitas un domingo en su departamento. Cuando abre, JiSoo esta parado justo en frente sosteniendo una bolsa de plástico en una mano llena de algo, y la otra la mantiene en el aire. Le sonríe apenas lo ve, y no entiende como puede sonreirle con tanta facilidad. No recuerda ni siquiera la última vez que pudo hacer lo mismo. Se hace a un lado sin decir nada aún confundido, el lugar es un asco mas que nadie lo sabe, pero JiSoo pretende no darse cuenta de esto y se dirige con seguridad hasta la cocina donde deja caer la bolsa que para cuando se da cuenta se trata comida.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Aquella pregunta no estaba destinada a salir. Era más una duda mental a causa de la falta de contacto con personas cuando decide encerrarse. Ninguno de sus amigos había querido visitarlo como si hubiera un pacto silencioso de darle tanta privacidad y tiempo como fuera posible.

—Quuería verte, ¿haz comido? Traje... —Deja de oír, dandole pausa a todo su alrededor como si las palabras hubieran activado un raro mecanismo en su cabeza. Verlo.

—¿Por qué? —Mira como JiSoo ríe, mientras se apoya de una mano al mirarlo.

—Porque eres mi amigo —Es allí cuando piensa que tal vez su buena suerte no se ha acabado y el atisbo de una sonrisa parece cruzarle.

《La verdad es que también...》

JiSoo empieza a cruzarse demasiado en su vida. Se pregunta como ha llegado a ocurrir puesto que en su relación no se caracterizaban por ser muy unidos. Y no puede creer que ya se van a cumplir ochos meses desde que SoonYoung se fue, el tiempo sigue viajando con demasiada velocidad para su gusto. JiSoo siempre lo consuela con que es así, uno no puede evitarlo, pero que en algún momento el dolor le dará paso a la felicidad. Internamente se ríe porque aun no es capaz de exteriorizarlo, preguntándose desde cuando JiSoo presume de esa faceta madura en él. Y como siempre cada domingo trae hamburguesas ritual que quedo comprendido desde la primera que vino. JiSoo es, extrañamente, un ser de luz que ilumina todo esos espacios oscuros en su vida. Uno que le permite olvidar la ausencia de una persona en específico.

《Lloro una vez al mes, sobre todo cuando hay frío...》

17 de Noviembre. Es una fecha tonta, sin importancia, se recrimina que no hay razón para seguir recordando tal época del año, que no hay porque sentirse mal al recordar que ese día se cumpliría seis años de relación.

Ignora las llamadas de JiSoo a su teléfono, porque no quiere oír nada. Esta cansado de seguir trabajando en la misma monotonía, sin energía, esta cansado de ya no poder reír ni ser capaz de darle una mísera sonrisa a los ojos de JiSoo. Porque sabe que esa fecha si tiene importancia.

Esta tan cansado de necesitarlo, de anhelar algo que no se le dará. De saber que es feliz mientras él sigue hundido en su miseria esperando por algo que sabe no va a volver y es doloroso darse cuenta que ya no puede con todo esto. La presión en el pecho comienza a descender cuando las lágrimas caen con tanta fuerza, y es mas que claro que será un llanto feo, doloroso, lleno de gritos, mientras sigue sin saber porque lo sigue amando. Hasta que recuerda como siempre le tomaba la mano con una delicadeza extraña en momentos así, como buscaba su calor cuando los tiempo fríos le molestaban y él gustoso se lo entregaba. La forma en la que arrastraba su nombre para pedirle algo, el simple hecho de poder estar con alguien así de hermoso como SoonYoung ya le dejaba feliz.

Se encuentra abrazandose a si mismo enterrando la uñas en sus brazos soportando el frío que trasmite la nieve a causa de la temporada. Las lagrimas no paran y cuando percibe unos brazos completamente congelados rodearle, no se queja, porque el simple hecho de saber que JiSoo esta ahí lo tranquiliza en parte. Sigue llorando aún así porque era algo que necesitaba, y porque el simple hecho de hacerlo quita parte del peso que se refugiaba en su corazón.

—Todo va a estar bien —dice JiSoo. De verdad que quiere creerle, pero se lo ha dicho tantas personas e incluso él mismo, pero si nada pasa no puede creer que la cosas mejorarán—. Porque yo estoy aquí —Se ríe por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin poder evitarlo, con un sonido asqueroso acompañandolo. Se ríe y llora y es una sensación de alguna forma gratificante.

《Conmigo nada es fácil, ya debes saber...》

Por alguna extraña razón JiSoo lo ha estado incitando a salir, cree que se debe a que desde aquel desastre, no ha tocado piso fuera sin contar a el de su trabajo. Sus compañeros no hacen el amago de acercarse y él no necesita de esa compasión innecesaria. Le gusta la seguridad de su departamento, sobre todo porque aún quedan vestigios de SoonYoung en el lugar.

Trata de seguir rehuyendo la petición, pero JiSoo es muy bueno insistiendo, para cuando reacciona se encuentra sentando en una mesa para dos mirando la forma en que JiSoo sonríe tan animado sin ninguna razón en aparente. No le presta mucha atención intimidado por la abrumadora multitud a su alrededor, siente que los ojos lo miran unos segundos mas de la cuenta, puede entenderlo después de todo su aspecto no es el mas favorecedor. Esta casi a punto de irse cuando las palabras que escapan de los labios de JiSoo lo desenfocan.

—Háblame de él.

《Me conoces bien...》

Vuelve a sentarse con pesadez en la silla, pasan varios segundos en un silencio que no es incomodo, pero si sentía la presión por acabarlo. No quiere hablar de SoonYoung porque hace mucho que no lo hace, es algo extraño después de tanto tiempo no puede pensar en que decir.

—Él es muy, muy perfecto —No es del todo mentira, para SeokMin ese concepto encaja perfecto con él, así que no teme decirlo otra vez si es posible—. Cuando dormía, cuando despertaba, si estaba haciendo algo o estaba haciendo nada. No había forma de decir que no lucía hermoso. Aunque odiaba que se lo dijera porque tenia cierto disgusto por ellos, sigo sin entender muy bien el porque, sus ojos eran mi parte favorita de él. Siempre se reía de mis chistes malos, le gustaba fingir por un rato que de verdad estaba partiéndose de risa para luego confesarme que era uno de los peores chistes que había escuchado en su vida. Le gustaba regañarme porque nunca me gusto tocar la cocina, aún cuando cocinaba bien —SoonYoung siempre le pedía, los días que estaba desanimado que preparará cualquier cosa azucarada que le endulzara el día. Era bonito verlo olvidarse de lo malo a causa de él—. Le gustaba hacerme cosquillas cuando estaba muy serio para su gusto, y en un principio me rechazo duro y cruel, me odio porque no dejaba de insistir. Siempre pensé que era el chico inalcanzable, hasta que eramos la relación que todo el mundo buscaba copiar. Quiero saber porque se fue, pero me miro al espejo y creo que empiezo a entender el porque. Nunca fui suficiente.

—Eres bastante pesimista para haber traído una sonrisa cada que te hablaban.

—Antes no lo era tanto, creo —Se siente confundido. Ser pesimista no era algo que lo describiera, sin embargo justo ahora no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea la idea estancada en su cabeza de ser inservible o un asco. JiSoo le sonríe en respuesta mientras sujeta su mano, no entiende como alguien puede sonreir de forma tan linda es como la sonrisa de un ángel o algo así de cursi.

—Tu sonrisa es hermosa, hyung —El mencionado levanta una ceja, confundido y halagado en parte. SeokMin no entiende cuando se le escapa en voz, aunque no se retracta porque es cierto. Después de todo no piensa que sea algo malo mencionarlo, es bueno oírlo de todos modos, por muy inesperado que suene.

Empieza a pensar en lo mucho que había logrado meterse SoonYoung en su pecho, como si hablar de ello lograra cambiar en algo todo su sufrimiento.

《El cielo esta cansando ya de ver, la lluvia caer...》

No estaba muy seguro, pero algo le decía que JiSoo estaba molesto, posiblemente sí, porque desde la última vez que logro sacarlo de casa se ha negado a hacerlo otra vez. Sigue preguntándose porque JiSoo esta tan empecinado en que salga, no le presta mucha atención al tema tratando de hacerlo pasar.

JiSoo frunce el ceño en aquella expresión enfurruñada porque no le daban lo que quería. Trata de hacerle pensar en algo diferente, mantener su cabeza fuera de foco, solo que JiSoo es mucho mas astuto y se da cuenta apenas lo intenta.

—Esto no es gracioso, SeokMin —La forma en que lo mira le causa una sonrisa, no muy llamativa, que esconde girando la cabeza a un lado. Ha perdido la confianza en ella y ya no quiere que le vean—. Necesitas conocer gente, tienes amigos que te extrañan creo que volver a verlos no te haría mal. Es necesario que empieces a hacerte espacio para ti mismo, y para ello debes salir de aqui de vez en cuando —Se hace de oídos sordos, aún cuando sabe que tiene razón. Sentados en suelo, se recuesta en la pared mirando un punto fijo en frente. Es un cuadro que para coincidencia es de su cumpleaños, y donde SeungKwan lo abraza por un lado mirando a la cámara. Del otro lado esta SoonYoung.

—Yo no necesito salir, no tengo porque seguir haciendo amigos cuando ya te tengo, hyung —JiSoo a su lado le sonríe por las palabras. Él se acuesta en su regazo recibiendo caricias en el cabello de vez en vez.

—Que yo te sea suficiente no siempre significa que es lo que necesitas. Piensas que aquí estas bien, que aquí te sientes seguro, pero quedarte en un lugar que antes compartias con él recordando todos sus momentos no va a hacer tu estancia mas llevadera, la hará mas insufrible. Lo sabes aunque te sigues diciendo que no. Min, a veces es bueno volver a hacer recuerdos, eso no quiere decir que estas dejando atrás todo lo que viviste, pero sí que haz aprendido a vivir con su pérdida. Además, yo no voy a estar siempre para ti, es bueno que sepas que hay otras personas que están dispuestas a acompañarte con tu dolor, son tus amigos. Entonces ¿qué me dices? Me conformo con que sea un día o dos.

—Eres un maldito manipulador de primera.

—¿Gracias?

《Y cada día que pasa es uno mas, parecido ayer...》

Tres días después, va a su primera salida en la que no esta incluido JiSoo. Se siente incómodo porque esta acostumbrado a su presencia mucho mas de lo que quiere admitir. Fue una cena en casa de Vernon y SeungKwan, amigos de años, los conoció en la universidad donde estos ya mantenían una relación de hace mucho antes. Allí se entera que pronto se van a casar, se lo dicen muy asustados y entiende que para ellos le resulta incomodo darle una noticia así a alguien en su situación. De verdad sí esta feliz, por mas raro que les fuera, después de todo se merecen tanta felicidad como exista. Ellos han pasado por mas cosas de las que puede contar, así que alegre los felicita.

En un momento la velada cae en una tristeza llena de culpa, escucha a SeungKwan pedirle disculpas por un buen rato por no haber sido un buen amigo y darle apoyo en esos momentos tan duros, que debió haber insistido mucho mas. Hay una parte donde le dice lo extrañado que se sintió de saber que fue JiSoo quien lo apoyo en parte de su crisis, ya que jamás fueron unidos, hablaban mas que un par de veces cuando se veían. Les responde que no hay nada que perdonar, no hay razón para guardar rencor por algo así.

Cuando cruza el umbral de la puerta para irse, recuerda la expresión que recibió de bienvenida, una entre impresión y lastima. Sabía que su aspecto no gozaba de ser impecable. En realidad verse al espejo aun resultaba una tortura por mucho que haya pasado el tiempo, pero se ha estado acostumbrado a la imagen de muerto en vida que desprende.

Llega a casa tomando su teléfono para responder un mensaje de JiSoo sobre cómo le había ido. Se queda mirando el celular pensando en las palabras que le dijo. Entra en sus ya muy abandonadas redes sociales, pasa por un Instagram donde tiene un nuevo de par de seguidores, revisa el WhatsApp donde en realidad no tiene muchos mensajes, donde sí tiene la bandeja llena es en Facebook. Mensajes de algunos conocidos y amigos, sobre todo un montón de su familia que llevan meses ahí, él último que logra ver es uno de su mamá que aún a sabiendas que no estaba ahí lograba sentirse la molestia de ser ignorada, preguntándole que si iría a pasar esa navidad en casa. Sabe que solo lo hace para que no la pase en casa solo. No le responde porque no estaba muy seguro, sobre todo porque tiene que hablarlo con JiSoo. Minutos después se queda mirando fijamente la barra de búsqueda. Él sabe que lo haría, que seria en un principio o en un final. Escribe su nombre como si el mero hecho de hacerlo fuera sagrado. Le da click a su perfil con las manos sudadas de los nervios.

Lo primero que ve al entrar es su estado sentimental, donde en claras palabras explica que mantiene una relación con Xu Minghao. Es el primer golpe. Lo segundo que se encuentra es un montón de publicaciones relacionadas con la pareja, algunos comentarios de amigos en común animando lo bien que se veían juntos. Segundo golpe. Entre las fotos nuevas esta una que protagonizan SoonYoung, Minghao y sus ahora ex-suegros. Con una leyenda que dice: "Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a nuestro hijo". Maldita sea, tercer golpe. Todos lucen tan felices, sonrientes, que no puede evitarlo, lo termina odiando. Porque no puede aceptar que Minghao se haya ganado tan fácil lo que él lucho con sangre.

La furia lo recorre y para cuando quiere evitarlo el teléfono esta hecho pedazos en el suelo después de recibir tal golpe. No se siente culpable porque por lo menos logra apaciguar la llama ardiente que tiene atascada en el pecho. Por primera vez tiene deseos de odiar a SoonYoung, odiarlo lo suficiente para ya no quererlo. Ni en su cabeza, ni en su vida. Pero es un estúpido, inútil que lo ama, y la raíz de todo su amor esta tan incrustada que se le hace difícil el poder sacarla. Sabe que no importa cuantas veces lo vea dejarlo atrás, se le hace imposible dejar de amarlo con todo lo que tiene.

《No encuentro forma alguna de olvidarte porque, seguir atandote es...》

Esta arrastrando a JiSoo a un viaje a su ciudad natal. Tras recibir un regaño casi eterno por destruir su teléfono solo por un arranque de rabia, aunque no lo lamenta mucho y puede que eso haga molestar mucho mas a JiSoo. Le pregunta que si quería ir de viaje con él a conocer a su familia, que realmente su presencia le daría la fortaleza suficiente para no derrumbarse frente a ellos. Con una sonrisa JiSoo le dice que él puede ir toda las navidades que quiera, para seguido darle un golpe como si fueran compinches.

Ya parados justo frente a su casa se cuestiona cuál va a ser la reacción de su familia con esta nueva presencia. Busca la mano de JiSoo cubierta con un guante para protegerla de frío y que sus dedos no se congelen. La aprieta con fuerza tratando de darse valor, cuando las puertas se abren no es él quien rehuye el contacto, si no el mismo JiSoo que con una sonrisa se presenta ante su mamá que tiene un gesto super animado y de seguro mucho mas al ver esta nueva cara.

Es extrañamente incomodo que sus sobrinos, tíos y primos le pregunten si este es su nuevo novio. Aunque agradece para sus adentros que no pregunte qué fue lo que paso con SoonYoung. Le presenta a JiSoo a toda su familia e incluso se quedan jugando fuera de casa en la nieve con los niños mientras se sigue preparando la cena.

—Tu familia es muy bonita —Para contradecir esas palabras la mano de uno de sus sobrinos le pega de improvisto en el abdomen. Como el golpe lo toma desprevenido cae al suelo, sus sobrinos lo miran entre asustados y con un pie preparados para correr si pretende atacar. Él los mira con gesto serio hasta que no puede ocultar la risa y se echa a reír mientras se levanta para perseguirlos. Todos salen corriendo adentro gritando que su tío los quería comer—. Realmente muy bonita —le repite con una sonrisa en la cara por la escena que acaba de ver.

—Lo es, por eso me resulto muy duro tener que alejarme de ellos y rehacer mi vida fuera de casa cuando todo lo tenia aquí.

—¿Por qué te fuiste entonces?

—Quería independencia supongo, era aun muy joven quería de esa libertad que todos hablaban. La universidad que quería estaba lejos de aquí, así fue pura coincidencia que encajara todo, sobre todo porque fue en ese lugar donde conocí a SoonYoung —Parados en el frío de la noche, mirando fijamente a la luna vuelve a tomar la mano de JiSoo esperando que no la suelte—. Oye, en serio gracias por todo —Lo abraza en el proceso para esconder la sonrisa que tiene en la cara, sigue disgustado de mostrarla mucho.

—¿Por qué?

—Por simplemente ser tú —Lo atrae mas a su pecho porque esta feliz no puede evitarlo, y se alegra de saber que el causante en parte es JiSoo—. Me haz apoyado mucho, aunque no lo notes. Gracias.

—De nada, ahora ya puedes soltarme. Me parece que ya estas comenzando a ser el mismo rarito de antes.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Rarito.

JiSoo logra escaparse para correr lejos, él lo persigue riéndose. Aun con el frío casi doloroso, solo desea seguir sintiendo esta alegría.

A la mañana siguiente con el ruido de los niños emocionados por sus regalos, se entera que JiSoo le ha traído regalo a cada integrante de la familia, es posible que hasta uno de mas. Sentados en la sala con la televisión encendida justo en un canal que esta transmitiendo las noticias, un reportero que habla sobre fútbol le distrae y solo puede prestar atención a eso hasta que recibe a un golpe en el brazo con un objeto cuadrado. JiSoo lo ha golpeado con una caja, que pronto se da cuenta es la de un teléfono, suponía que para compensar el otro. Ademas lo acompaña con una cadena que tiene un pájaro raro colgando de ella.

—Es un fénix —aclara.

—¿Un qué?

—Un fénix, ya sabes, esos pájaros que renacen de sus cenizas. Tú me recuerdas a ellos —Mira el collar apenado de no poder responder el detalle de la misma forma, la verdad es que se la ha pasado y no trajo nada para regalarle y solo puede decirle gracias con las manos vacías.

—Lo siento, no traje nada para ti. Te prometo que para la siguiente oportunidad te daré un regalo que te encantará.

—Estoy seguro de ello.

《Inevitable...》

Antes que sea demasiado tarde, decide a mostrarle su pequeño vecindario a JiSoo. Le sonríe a mucha gente, vuelve a saludar a viejos vecinos con los que hace mucho que no hablaba para seguir su camino. En realidad es un lugar muy pequeño, no sabe si lo suficiente para encontrarse justo a unas cuantas casas de la suya a SoonYoung tomado de la mano con su novio, hablando con un señor. Eso no quita que no entiende qué hace ahí. Hasta que recuerda las cosas que leyó en su perfil, y sobre que su novio vivía justo en el mismo vecindario que él, le impresiona saber que Minghao era su vecino. De verdad que quiere irse, pero las piernas no les responden por mas que les ruega que lo lleven lejos. Se queda pasmado como un idiota, sin notar que JiSoo a su lado sigue hablando. Se siente mal, sin embargo eso no evita que una energía extraña le recorra por completo cuando sus ojos se cruzan, hay un momento donde solo son ellos dos.

《Siempre supe que es mejor cuando hay que hablar de dos, empezar por uno mismo...》

SoonYoung rompe el contacto acercándose a Minghao para decirle algo al oído, el novio no muestra ninguna alteración en su expresión le da una beso en la frente que es mas una despedida que otra cosa. Para su sorpresa es SoonYoung quien empieza a acercarse de primero, cuando JiSoo se da cuenta se queda callado mirando al frente fruciendo el ceño, ignora el sentimiento que le cruza cuando lo ve con esa cara de molestia.

SoonYoung le sonríe, y hace tanto, tanto que no lo ve, que se queda flotando en el aire al ver de nuevo esa hermosa sonrisa y a sus ojos ocultarse por culpa de esta. El corazón le late como si fuera la primera vez, solo que se siente extraño de saber que sí, esta feliz, aunque no de la forma que esperaba. Desecha el pensamiento cuando lo ve acercarse con los brazos abiertos esperando porque lo acepte. Él no puede negarse. Ignora que hace casi un año terminaron, que tiene novio, en fin olvida todo lo que había pasado para poder abrazarlo bien fuerte entre sus brazos, tanto para hacerlo pensar que puede romperlo.

—Sé que no es lo típico, y mucho menos que sea yo quien lo diga. Pero necesito que hablemos —Se lo susurra todo al oído, asiente en el hueco del cuello para así poder dar un paso atrás con el olor de su perfume pegado en la nariz.

—JiSoo, ¿no te importa si por esta vez te dejo solo? Prometo compensarlo —JiSoo mira a SoonYoung en un gesto que parece sombrío, luego la regresa a él sonriendo.

—Ve, tienes que cerrar esta etapa. Escucharlo te hará bien —Le besa la frente agradeciendo que siempre piense en ayudarlo.

Se acerca con las piernas temblando hasta SoonYoung, los dos se dedican a caminar sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta llegar a una cafetería cercana. Piden del café mas fuerte y amargo que tengan porque hace mucho que no lo bebe, y le haría bien, sobre todo ahora. Hay un silencio que sabe que no podrá romperse a menos que sea él el que lo haga. La pregunta del millón la tiene en la boca, pero se le hace difícil dejarla fluir. Después de pedirlo tanto, no sabe si quiere saber la respuesta.

—¿Por qué? —SoonYoung le sonríe, como si hubiera preguntado justo lo que él sabia que diría. Como si leyera su mente.

—Es difícil responder ¿eh? Finalizar una relación jamás es fácil, menos cuando eres tú quien lo hace, perdón si no soy capaz de complacerte con mi respuesta porque —SoonYoung se detiene de abrupto al notar que no le estaban prestando mucha atención, se apoya en su mano mirandolo con una mezcla entre dulzura y molestia—. ¿Te das cuenta? —Le chasquea los dedos en la cara para que despierte—. Siempre fue así desde un principio, me adulabas y es muy seguro que estás pensando ¡Vaya, él es muy hermoso! Te conozco SeokMin.

—Me has descubierto —De repente un gesto triste se apropia de SoonYoung.

—SeokMin no lo soy, nunca seré perfecto. Sonara horrible, porque lo es, lo sé. Me fui porque empecé a sentir que ya nada me llenaba. Despertarme y ya no poder sentir lo mismo de antes. Pasaba tiempo tratando de entender qué había de mal en mí, por qué ya no era suficiente todo lo que me estabas dando. Trataba de saber por qué no podía ser igual a ti. Amarte sin pensar que quería algo más, que algo empezaba a faltar, ya no era feliz —SoonYoung tiene lagrimas pesadas que le corren por la mejilla, alarga un brazo para retirarlas. Él también quiere destrozarse escuchando todo esto, pero entre los dos él es el fuerte y no puede darse el permiso de hacerlo—. Luego una tarde en el trabajo lo conocí, a él, a Minghao. Y por favor no pienses que tuve la osadía de serte infiel, jamás lo hice, aunque no puedo decir que mentalmente paso lo mismo. Para mi pena, ya no podía dejar de pensar en él y el sentimiento que pensaba olvidado volvía a resurgir.

Me sentía horrible, no entendía como había logrado hacerlo. Si era posible estar enamorado de dos hombres al mismo tiempo. Luego entendí que no podía seguir así, te estaba lastimado y en el camino me estaba hiriendo a mí también. Estuve reuniendo valor, fueron muchos años a tu lado que estaba dejando ir así que no me fue fácil. Un día me desperté y supe que era el momento. Tenia que acabarlo. No fui directo a los brazos de Minghao, en realidad pensé en terminar con esa extraña relación que teníamos. Minghao logro convencerme que algunas veces debes ser egoísta para ser feliz, que este con él no quiere decir que no me haya sentido culpable de todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Siempre haz pensado, haz creído que no me mereces. SeokMin te equivocaste muchísimo, soy yo el que no te merece a ti. ¿Te haz escuchado reír? Cuando hablas siempre tienes un aura que anima a la gente, siempre me quisiste hacer feliz aún cuando te estaba dejando de lado, eso me hace pensar ¿por qué yo? Soy un idiota, no merecía nada de lo que me diste. Y es egoísta que me justifique tan solo para recibir tu perdón y vivir tranquilo, pero lo necesito.

—Si es mi perdón lo que buscabas, lo siento no puedo dartelo. No es porque piense que no seas merecedor de este, es porque no hay nada que perdonar —Dentro esta doliendo bastante, pero habla con sinceridad—. Te dices que no me mereces, a pesar de ello sigo pensando que soy yo el que no te merece a ti. Quizás no nos dimos cuenta hasta muy tarde, que no estábamos hechos para estar juntos —Baja la cabeza apretando fuerte los ojos para que no se escapen las lágrimas. Es difícil admitir que al amor al que le habías puesto todo de ti, no era el indicado para ninguno de los dos—. Eso no quiere decir que dejaras de ser mi primer amor, sabes que ese nunca se olvida.

—Seria imposible para mí no pensar lo mismo.

Pasaron muchas horas, bebieron mucho café y se pusieron al corriente de sus vidas como si fueran dos grandes amigos que se reencuentran después de tanto tiempo. Le cuenta de JiSoo, de Minghao, sobre como no todo no fue siempre color de rosas. Hablan de la familia, hasta que anochece, y SoonYoung tiene que irse porque ya es muy tarde. Se queda mirando como cruza la puerta, verlo alejarse lo hace sentir bastante ligero, no lo detiene por mucho que le impresiona esa decisión. Como si todo estuviera siguiendo un curso perfecto.

《Ya sabrás la situación aquí todo esta peor, pero al menos aun respiro...》

Nada lo detiene de llegar a casa, encerrarse en su habitación para llorar. Porque puede que ya sea un hombre adulto, que ya haya cerrado la duda eterna que vivía en su cabeza, eso no significa que no pueda llorar por la perdida ya definitiva del único amor que ha tenido en su vida, se queda mirando el techo recordando las palabras, la forma en que lloraba por la culpa y como se notaba que estaba dejando ir todo ese peso. Entiende que se ha acabado, no puede seguir asociando todo a él, despreciandose por cada vez que cruza mirada con el espejo.

JiSoo nunca toco la puerta, su familia tampoco. Le dan el espacio para asimilar lo que en un año no pudo. Es hora de dejarlo ir.

《No tienes que decirlo, no vas a volver...》

Después de una semana, al penúltimo día del mes. Aun con algunos de los pedazos rotos se obliga a lavarse las heridas para continuar con su vida.

Comienza con una sorpresa para JiSoo algo improvisada porque ni siquiera sabía que era su cumpleaños hasta esa mañana. Inesperadamente la fecha encajó en la entrega de un detalle que tenia para él. Con ideas bastantes típicas, lo lleva a una cena nada elegante en un restaurante de comida rápida. Paga por la comida mas grasosa que se vea en el menú, para un final de helado de chocolate y menta porque para coincidencia es la combinación favorita de los dos. Con una mano en el bolsillo tocando con los dedos la pequeña caja escondida, esta nervioso, no esta tan seguro ahora. La cadena que lleva en el cuello quema para recordarle que JiSoo a hecho tantas cosas por él que nada podría recompensar todo lo que había hecho por él, y que eso solo era un mínimo detalle para demostrarle que le agradecía.

Mientras JiSoo esta bastante concentrando comiendo lo últimos restos de su helado, decide poner la cajita en el medio de la mesa. Cuando se da cuenta frunce el ceño como siempre que pasa algo que no entiende, que no le gusta, que le molesta. Aleja la cuchara de su boca para luego tomar entre sus manos la caja.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dice para animarle a abrir el regalo.

—Espero que no sea lo que creo que es —JiSoo abre la pequeña caja, dentro hay un anillo y una cadena las dos de oro, se lo queda mirando sin poder creer que es real. De la cadena cuelga un sol, es la imagen que representa JiSoo en su vida—. Es lo que creía. SeokMin esto debió haberte costado una fortuna —Él niega sonriente de ver su reacción, sabe que por dentro le ha gustado, por mucho que no quiera aceptarlo.

—Es tu cumpleaños, y la verdad es que mereces cosas mejores. Me hubiera gustado haberte regalado algo mas impresionante. Por cierto, el anillo tiene algo escrito —JiSoo mira dentro del anillo donde están grabados sus nombres, levanta la cabeza confundido.

—¿No me estas pidiendo matrimonio o sí?

—Por supuesto que no, en realidad te estoy pidiendo que me esperes —JiSoo lo mira dubitativo, hace una sonrisa de medio lado porque sabe que entendió la propuesta.

—Acepto, aunque por favor haz que valga la pena la espera.

No podría ser hoy, ni mañana, ni en un mes. Pero esta bastante seguro que JiSoo seguirá aguardando. Porque no esta dispuesto a entregarle tan solo migajas de un amor del cual merece todo, que antes de darse la oportunidad de volver a amar tiene que dejar ir todo para volver a meter a alguien en su corazón. Sabia que JiSoo lo amaría con la misma intensidad que él, ese anillo era la prueba de esa promesa.

La puerta suena, esta vez no se siente raro por recibir visitas, menos por saber quien esta parado allí justo en frente de su puerta. JiSoo tiene una sonrisa y él también está feliz así que contrario a lo que hubiese hecho en el pasado le corresponde la sonrisa, el gesto ya parece algo propio de su cara. Es domingo, JiSoo tiene en una mano una bolsa llena de ya sabe que y la otra que estaba en el aire se coloca en su mejilla. Es la misma mano que lleva puesto el anillo, en el mismo dedo hay otro anillo, uno de compromiso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta inspirado en los recuerdos de como comenzó todo.

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? —JiSoo le golpea el brazo ya sabiendo que era lo que cruzaba por su cabeza, leyendo su mente como siempre—. Soy tu prometido, vivo aquí.

《Te conozco bien...》


End file.
